Una Broma llevó a otra
by Shijiru Posible
Summary: Si el no le hubiera jugado esa broma, ella no se hubiera vengado; si ella no se hubiera vengado, el no hubiera contraatacado; si el no hubiera contraatacado, no los hubieran castigado; y si no los hubieran castigado... Advertencia: OoC


**Disclaimer****: **ningún personaje me pertenece, le pertenecen JK, aunque si ella me regalase a Draco yo feliz.

**Advertencias:** Yo diría que OoC, aunque no estoy muy segura.

* * *

-_ Le odiaba, simplemente era insoportable, esta vez si que se había pasado_- Hermione iba hacia enfermería en compañía de Ginny. Si pudiera abrir la boca en esos momentos seguro que iría maldiciendo.

Es que lo que acababa de pasar era imperdonable.

ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø flash back ø¤º° ø¤º°°º¤ ø

Hermione estaba comiendo tranquilamente en el gran comedor, junto a sus amigos, cuando el correo llegó. Ella no se inmuto, pues sabía que sus padres le enviaban cartas hasta el siguiente día

-Pero que...- una bolsita había caído enfrente de su desayuno,-¿que será?

-¿Que es eso Mione?- Ginny, que se había separado de Harry (a pesar de los reclamos de este), estaba ahora mirando a la misteriosa bolsita.

- ¿Por que no buscas alguna nota?- Luna, que también se había separado de su novio, estaba sentada enfrente de ella en la mesa.

-Aquí esta- Hermione observó una carta que estaba atada a la bolsita y la agarró.-que raro- examinó la carta pero no tenía remitente.

-Ábrela- le dijeron a coro Luna y Ginny.

La abrió y pudo leer claramente escrito en tinta dorada:

_Fue lo mas parecido a tus dulces ojos que puede encontrar. Disfrútalo__._

-Que romántico- le oyó decir a Ginny, pero la ignoró.

-_¿Me preguntó que será?_-pensó mientras desataba el listón- ¡chocolates!- exclamó la castaña mientras desenvolvía una de las golosinas- sea quien sea este admirador me conoce bien- y enseguida se comió uno.

Grave Error.

De repente comenzó a sentir como el chocolate dejó de sentirse bien y comenzó a saber amargo.

-_Esto esta jodidamente amargo_- trató de decir la castaña, mas no pudo abrir la boca- _¿pero que demonios?_

_Claro que siendo tus ojos lo__s más amargos, me fue muy difícil encontrarlos._

_Draco Malfoy_

ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø fin flash back ø¤º° ø¤º°°º¤ ø

Y así era como había terminado ahí, camino a la enfermería, con la boca sellada y con Ginny como interprete.

Pero esto no se iba a quedar así, se vengaría; y su venganza sería para recordar.

--Al día siguiente--

Una lechuza aterrizo en la mesa de los slytherins con un paquete.

-Draco creo que va dirigido para ti- dijo Pansy al tratar de agarrar la lechuza, la cual no se dejaba.

-¿Qué? Pero si no esperaba correo hoy- dijo comenzando a abrir el paquete.

-Espera- lo detuvo Blaise- Aquí hay una nota- y le pasó la pequeña tarjeta que traía la lechuza

_De tu admiradora secreta._

-Me pregunto cual de todas- exclamó con una sonrisa petulante.

-No exageres Draco- le siguió Blaise- muy pocas son secretas, la mayoría te dicen en la cara que te quieren tener en su cama.

-Cierto-dijo el rubio

-Bien, pero ya ábranlo, quiero saber que te enviaron esta vez- les apuró la chica.

Draco tomó el paquete nuevamente, retiro la tapadera y….

Lo siguiente que paso fue algo confuso, una explosión, mucho humo rojo, y al final un pelirrojo en donde se había encontrado el rubio.

-Draco!!- Grito la sly aterrorizada.

-¿Que pasó?

-Mírate- dijo pasándole un espejo

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

Y con mucha seguridad ese grito se oyó por todo el castillo y sus alrededores.

-Con que la sangresucia quiere jugar; bueno, espero que sepa las reglas del juego-

Y por su miradam, sus amigos sabían que la mejor opción ahora sería no acercarse a Draco hasta que termine la tormenta.

-- Al día siguiente --

Hermione iba caminando en el pasillo con dirección a la biblioteca. No estaba prestando mucha atención por donde caminaba, hasta que un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó a la nada mientras se volteaba

Pero no había nada atrás; siguió caminando.

Otra explosión.

Esta vez miró a todos lados, pero aun así no vio nada.

-Sabes algo, sabelotodo; el verde, a pesar de ser lo de moda, no te va.

La chica se giró sorprendida, delante de ella estaba Draco, con su maldita sonrisa de petulante.

-¿De que estas hablando, serpiente?

-Míralo por ti misma- dijo señalando un espejo en la pared.

La castaña se dirigió al espejo, y descubrió que ya no era castaña; de hecho ninguna parte de su cuerpo era del color q debía ser; y viéndolo bien, el suelo tampoco, ni el techo o las paredes. Todo, absolutamente todo, era verde.

Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarse para no matarlo ahí mismo.

-Deshazlo. Ahorita.

-O si no?

-Si no…

-Delincuentes! Pillos! – salió gritando Filch- Los dos, a la oficina de Dumbledore.

-Pero yo no hice nada!

-Estos delincuentes, no quieren tomar responsabilidad de lo que hacen, y después ¿quien tiene que limpiar? Yo- iba murmurando el squib.

-- Una hora después --

-_No puedo creer que me hayan castigado, y con ese maldito slytherin_- pensaba la castaña mientras limpiaba la pared -Todo esto es tu culpa.

-Jodete Granger, ¿Para que diablos me teñiste de rojo?

-¿Te tengo que recordar quien comenzó? Si tu no me hubieras jugado esa broma, yo no me hubiera vengado.

-Si tu no te hubieras vengado yo no hubiera contraatacado – le continuó el rubio.

-Y si tu no hubieras contraatacado, no estaríamos castigados. ¿Ves? Es tu culpa.

-Nadie te dijo que te vengaras, sangresucia.

-Una palabra mas y te quedas sin lengua- dijo la chica con su varita apuntándolo.

-No te atreverías.

-¿Apostamos?

-Tú nunca romperías ni una sola regla.

-Idiota

-Estúpida

-Rubio oxigenado

-Pelo enmarañado

-Egocentrista

-Perfeccionista

-Obsesionada con los libros

-Y tú contigo mismo

-No, la verdad es que contigo

Hermione se quedó en blanco, no sabía que decir, ni como reaccionar, cuando sintió unos labios sobre los de ella, y su cuerpo decidió por ella, correspondiendo el beso.

Al final no sabían de quien era la culpa, aunque no importaba, por que si el no le hubiera jugado esa broma, ella no se hubiera vengado; si ella no se hubiera vengado, el no hubiera contraatacado; si el no hubiera contraatacado, no los hubieran castigado; y si no los hubieran castigado, nunca habrían terminado juntos.

* * *

**Notas de la loca ****y feliz autora:**

Lo logré - esta historia ha estado en mi mente desde el año pasado, y hoy, Viernes 25 de abril del 2008 a las 6:28pm (hora El Salvador) lo he terminado -

Espero que les guste y les de risa, ya que esa es la intención.

Ah, y casi se me olvida; esto es la respuesta al reto de abril de Retos a la carta

Besos

Shijiru


End file.
